Correré hacia ti
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Pero ¿Cómo llegaré allá tía bruja? ...Ah Makoto deberías entenderlo...para viajar al pasado debes saltar, para viajar al futuro debes correr...Chiaki, correré hacía ti.


"Toki wo Kakeru shoujo" o "La chica que saltaba en el tiempo" no me pertenece y no estoy obteniendo ganancias por escribir este fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que me hagan saber su opinión sobre esta historia. Creo que será corta; no más de tres capítulos quizás.

**Correré hacia ti**

El comienzo del verano trajo consigo el final de su último año de instituto. Makoto caminaba de regreso a casa. Había dejado su bicicleta en el jardín, no porque se hubiera olvidado de ella en la mañana, era simplemente que le apetecía caminar el último día de clases. Quería hacer a pie el "conocido camino" de ida y vuelta a la escuela para prestar atención a cada detalle, cada semáforo, cada árbol y casa que hubiera podido escapársele de la memoria. Quería hacer una fotografía mental del rumbo que durante esos años había recorrido casi mecánicamente por las prisas, y guardarla en su álbum de recuerdos cerebral.

La universidad a la que entraría al terminar el verano estaba en el extremo de la ciudad contrario al instituto, así que no volvería a tomar esa ruta en algún tiempo. Ya no habría una razón para hacerlo después de todo.

Aunque llevaba un tiempo regresando sola a casa, aún no se acostumbraba por completo. Y siendo ese el último día de clases, ya no podría terminar de acostumbrarse. Kousuke había decidido un par de meses atrás que le pediría a Kaho - la chica tímida de grado menor – que saliera con él, y por supuesto ella no se hizo de rogar. Así que tanto Makoto como las amigas de Kaho - que también eran sus amigas ahora - decidieron darle su espacio a la nueva pareja, y, desde entonces, Makoto había regresado sin la compañía de su viejo amigo. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, sabía que sus dos amigos terminarían juntos y que ella tendría que apartarse un poco de Kousuke, pero saberlo de antemano no lo hacía sencillo ahora.

"Si Chiaki estuviera aquí yo no volvería sola…", pensó Makoto. Ya era algo "natural" para ella recordar a Chiaki cuando volvía a casa, y cuando volteaba a ver su asiento en el salón de clases y al despertar y cuando se iba a dormir. Ella pensaba en Chiaki a todas horas a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres meses desde que él había regresado al futuro y la había dejado llorando y con el corazón oprimido por el dolor de la despedida. Makoto extrañaba mucho a ese chico de rebeldes cabellos rojos que solía jugar con ella y Kousuke al baseball.

El viento jugaba con su cabello, que no había crecido mucho desde que había agotado sus oportunidades de salto en el tiempo. Deteniéndose un momento, Makoto revisó detrás de su brazo y sobre su codo para asegurarse de que aún estaban los dos ceros grises tatuados en su piel. Era un tanto molesto verlos, le recordaban lo inmadura que había sido al malgastar en tonterías egoístas un regalo tan precioso como regresar en el tiempo.

Y pensar que ahora daría lo que fuera por tener al menos un _uno_ marcado de nuevo en su brazo.

"_Solo un uno…con eso bastaría, solo una oportunidad más por favor…" _pensó Makoto por milésima vez en el día.

Aun así, tener esa marca era prueba irrefutable de que todo lo que había pasado; _en verdad había pasado_ y no era que se había vuelto loca o algo así.

Ella en verdad había podido saltar en el tiempo.

Ella en verdad había regresado una y otra vez al mismo día para hacer las cosas bien.

Ella había conocido a Chiaki. Y se había enamorado de él, un viajero del tiempo venido del futuro.

Ya habían pasado tres meses, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era como un permanente pensamiento dentro de su cerebro con el nombre "Chiaki", que daba vueltas y giros y la distraían de todo lo que hacía. Y cada día se sentía más triste.

Con un suspiro de dolorida resignación, Makoto siguió caminando. Iba despacio, observando las calles y edificios tratando de memorizarlos, pero no lograba concentrarse en nada, en nada que no fuera Chiaki.

¿Cómo había podido pasar el año y graduarse del instituto? Eso ni ella lo sabía. Con la mente siempre en otro "tiempo", era casi un milagro que hubiera podido pasar todos sus exámenes del último trimestre, aunque sospechaba que sin la ayuda de Kousuke – quien le explicaba pacientemente lo que no entendiera y le pasaba los apuntes que no tuviera – no lo habría logrado. Kousuke procuraba apoyarla en todo, consciente de su tristeza, aun cuando no estaba enterado de los viajes en el tiempo ni de que Chiaki había tenido que regresar a su época por culpa de Makoto.

Llegó por fin a su casa. Aún era muy temprano suponía, puesto que no había nadie. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. No tenía energías ni para cambiarse de ropa, así que se metió entre las cobijas con todo y uniforme, y así se quedó un rato, contemplando el techo, pensando en una sola persona.

No podía seguir negándolo, estaba muy deprimida y eso no la ayudaría en la universidad, tenía que superarlo de algún modo. De pronto recordó a su tía "bruja", ella era la única que estaba enterada de todo, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con ella? Estaba tan ocupada sintiéndose triste que la había olvidado. La tía bruja siempre la hacía entrar en razón y hablar con ella era invariablemente productivo, así que Makoto decidió que iría a verla al día siguiente. Por ahora solo quería dormir y olvidar unas horas la tristeza que punzaba en su pecho e inundaba sus ojos.


End file.
